


a place to grow, a chance to flourish

by Addison R (beyond_belief)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, M/M, Mpreg, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Addison%20R
Summary: Eddie's going to have to have a discussion with Venom about telling your host you want babies /before/ the babies happen.





	a place to grow, a chance to flourish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



Eddie knows that Venom doesn't always sleep while he does; sometimes he wakes up more tired than when he fell face-down onto his pillow, and spends the entire day yawning and grumbling at the symbiote for whatever it was Venom had done the night before. Usually it's watching television so that he can try to make terrible pop culture references while Eddie tries to have normal conversations with normal humans, but he's usually a few decades out of date, since everything after midnight is old reruns and infomercials. 

Venom also doesn't let him do aches and pains, which is nice, and also vaguely worrisome today, as he _does_ feel a bit of an ache in his back. "What did you do with us last night, man?" he mutters, dodging pedestrians as they shuffle down the street looking for lunch. The symbiote is really into food trucks lately. "Go out fighting crime without me?"

_I would never, Eddie._

"Well, what _did_ you do? Because there's this weird twinge in my back -"

_I cleaned our apartment._ He sounds very pleased about it, the words drawn out in what Eddie now refers to as Venom's happy rumble. 

They get in line for the Tex-Mex truck with the good steak tacos, the meat done nearly rare. Eddie sticks his hands in the kangaroo pocket of his hoodie and tries not to look entirely like he's talking to himself. "Okay, love, not that I mind you cleaning, uh, one less thing for me to have to do while I'm conscious, you know, but um... why?"

Happily, Venom replies, _We must prepare._

"Prepare? Prepare for what?"

_You are getting us the steak tacos, yes, Eddie?_

"Prepare for _what_?" Eddie hisses into his shoulder. The line moves forward a person. 

_Your pulse has quickened._ The symbiote moves a little around his lungs, then Eddie feels him press lightly to the aching place in his lower back. _It is not good for the younglings._

Eddie doesn't mean to shriek "What?" as loudly as he does, but it's out there, and the other people in this line are now staring at him. "Uh, bluetooth," he says in explanation, tapping his ear. "My mom. Getting another cat. Sorry."

_Are we getting cat for food instead of these tacos?_ Venom asks. 

"No," Eddie breathes. His heart's still beating wildly and he's not sure any food at all is a good idea at this particular moment. He's sure his stomach would be rebelling if not for the symbiote. "Explain. Now."

_It is past time that I did my part to continue my species, Eddie,_ Venom murmurs in reply, as though he suddenly understands being quiet. _To create new Klyntar who believe in life outside of destruction._

The line moves again and Eddie finds himself face-to-face with the teenager at the window. "You're really fucking pale, dude," the kid says, then widens his eyes at his own big mouth. "Uh. Uh, sorry, what can I get you?"

"Three - four steak on flour, for him uh, and uh, two nopales for me, with the green salsa."

_Too spicy._

"Uh, on second thought, make the nopales with guac instead of salsa," Eddie mutters to the kid. He exchanges money for the food, which the kid hands over in a giant cardboard boat, and Eddie hurries away with it to find a place where he can yell at Venom without anyone else overhearing. 

Out of sight, he stuffs a steak taco in Venom's mouth and a nopales taco in his own, and feels sullen as he chews. "Okay, now explain," he demands, once he no longer feels like they're starving. 

"You do not need to worry, my Eddie," Venom says out loud, leaning over Eddie's shoulder and winding towards the boat of tacos in his lap. "It is not like how humans have offspring."

"You know that doesn't make me feel any better." 

He holds out another taco for the symbiote, who eats it in one large bite, then says, "You are worried that you will look different. The younglings will stay small. There will be no change in your external appearance."

"Are they going to eat my liver?" Eddie asks, starting to feel a little hysterical.

" _No._ They are babies."

"Alien babies! What does that even mean?"

Venom slides under his hand, and Eddie strokes the slickness of him gently for a second, operating on habit, before handing over another taco. Then he says firmly, "Explain the rest of it, or no more of your tacos."

"Eddieeeeeeee," Venom sing-songs, something he's clearly picked up from the television. He winds over Eddie's shoulder, nuzzling close. 

"I love you but you need to tell me what's happening, right now. Did you go out and have sex using _my_ body?"

"Eddie, no! I do not require the same act as your species to produce younglings." He nuzzles close to Eddie's neck again. "You know I love no other human except you."

Eddie lifts a hand to cup Venom's face close. "You learned love from cable TV, and I'm very mad at you right now," he insists. 

"You are not." 

"You didn't even ask before you got me pregnant."

"The younglings are in _me_ ," Venom says, sounding very pleased with himself. "When it is time, we will find them hosts who will love them as you love me. And they will join us in finding those who are evil. Bad guys."

"Ohh, who says I love you?" Eddie teases, and Venom curls around his neck and down under the collar of his t-shirt, nearly radiating happiness. "I suppose it's too late to insist I'm not okay with this. You can't cuddle me into being happy about it."

"You already love them. I can feel it." There's a gentle pulse in the small of Eddie's back. "They can feel it."

Eddie grumbles a little, mostly for show, and feels Venom laughing in the back of his head. "I mean it about how they're not allowed to eat my liver," he mutters. 

"Then we must have more of these delicious tacos." Venom sticks his face in the cardboard boat, then carefully picks up the last of his meal with a few thin tendrils before putting the entire thing in his mouth. Eddie eats his other nopales taco much slower, leaning against the tree. Venom rests his chin on Eddie's shoulder. "Eddie."

"What?"

"We require more food."

"Only if you promise not to make us look like a madman in line again."

Venom makes a considering noise and reabsorbs beneath Eddie's skin with the usual ticklish sensation. _We will all be quiet as long as you don't order the spicy thing._

Eddie stands up, then reaches back to run gentle fingers over the small of his back. There's a soft flutter against his hand, just for a moment. "No salsa, I got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, Unforgotten! I hope you enjoy this treat.


End file.
